Must Hate Birds
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Just a pointless PWP Lemon-ish for my friend begging me to make one. here you go becca! - - **YAOI/SHONEN-AI NO LIKE NO READ!**


A/N: ahaha. I feel so groddy writing this ___. I'm making this for Becca-Chan who wanted me to make a lemon a loooooong time ago after I had written one on paper. What she doesn't understand is I was on a Yaoi-high at the time, and it came out crackish and completely ooc. But she insists that I attempt a fetish I accidentally helped her accumulate. And I know writing this is trying to put fire out with gasoline, but she's my bwest fwend Eva, so, yea. :P

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! :D *Neji points gun at my head* ok, so I don't… *mutters: but I'm workin on it .* **THIS IS SHONEN-AI/YAOI, DON'T LIKE IT? IDC! DON'T READ! ~~LEMONZZZZ~~**

Sasuke walked into the silent corridor of the Uchiha estate. It was rather cold and eerie. Almost like ghosts of the previously cognizant ancestry lurked in the darkest shadows.

This, however, did not dismay the Uchiha at all. He was used to the foreboding feel of his living conditions. He dropped a small attaché on the couch as he passed it. He was just about to arrange a shower when he heard pots clanking the kitchen counter unmercifully. He jolted out of his immersed thought and grabbed a kunai he was concealing in a pocket. He span it on his finger by the string hole before firmly grasping the white rough cloth in his clammy palm. He slowly inched his way towards the kitchen with an involuntary wayward look etched in his face. He gently peered into the kitchen where he saw a familiar blond, who, for some reason, was pink apron clad.

"Dobe." The Uchiha said relaxing his overly tense muscles. Naruto flung a dish into the air with dismay. His head swung around with the force of a million.

"Oi, Sasuke!" The blond said exhaling. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he said trying to relax his troubled expression. Sasuke casually swaggered over to the blond and held him by his deltoids. Sasuke snickered.

"So how would you like me to approach you, Naru?" Sasuke said breathing along Naruto's neck line. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep himself from squealing like the fan girls his boyfriend avoided on a daily basis. He cringed his shoulder as his attempt to not to screech began to fail. He let a soft, content giggle escape his pastel pink lips. Naruto could feel Sasuke smirking as his mouth began moving down. Now, normally this was the part where Naruto would shy away from the Uchiha's grip and tell his boyfriend how he wasn't 'feeling well.' Or some other bull shit excuse. But this time, a wave of ecstasy washed over his being and with a shiver, pushed Sasuke's head onto his neck with a small withered and broken groan. But even in its condition, it was enough to turn the young Uchiha prodigy into a rabid beast. He picked the younger boy up bridal style and carried him to the bed room. He gently set the blond on the bed as if, if he wasn't careful enough, he would break him, even though he shoved an arm through his shoulder before.

Sasuke carefully dangled his body above his lover, arms straddling Naruto's torso. He dipped in and passionately kissed his mate. He licked Naruto's upper lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted and resulted in an over-all tongue war, Sasuke, of course, ending up victorious. Naruto, not caring, pushed Sasuke's face closer to his. Sasuke probably would have pushed back an equal or maybe even harder amount, had it not been for the fact he was completely over-preoccupied with getting the little black zipper on Naruto's jacket. Fuck Itachi, this little bastard was the 1st to go on Sasuke's 'to kill' list. After succeeding ((and struggling)) in getting the jacket ((and apron)) off his lover's body, He began slowly and carefully tracing the seal on Naruto's stomach with his tongue. Naruto completely engulfed his bottom lip. Sasuke took his hand and placed to fingers in Uzumaki's mouth.

"Suck." He said lightly with no room for misinterpretation. Naruto did as he was old until the Uchiha's fingers were engulfed in the boy's saliva. Sasuke quickly and carefully placed his wet digits on the entrance of the blond as he gently nipped Naruto's nipple. Naruto tried to give out a sigh of pleasure but couldn't seem to make a sound; instead, he made a rounded shape with his mouth that only boosted Sasuke's ego. He got a trademark smirk in return. Naruto ripped ((not removed, ripped.)) Sasuke's shirt and removed his pants. Sasuke removed his pants in return while placing kisses all over his kitsune's chest. Sasuke gently put one leg on each shoulder and began to tease the head of Naruto's member with his tongue before completely swallowing it; practically, repeatedly. Naruto moan hitched. Sasuke raised his head and began to enter him. Thrusting ever so lightly again and again, picking up speed. Again and again, then harsher. Again and again and again and again. Until Naruto came.

"A little early, don't you think?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto, to out of breath and unable to reply, lied there, hyperventilating. Sasuke laughed a little. He sniffed the air.

"Hey, Naruto. You smell that?" Sasuke said plugging his face. Naruto sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

"MY RAMEN!" he exclaimed, dashing to the kitchen. Of course it was burnt. Naruto's eyes began to well.

"What do you say to me taking you out to dinner, right now? Anywhere you want." He said, leaning on a door hinge. Naruto looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad we don't have any birds." He said with a smile, latching himself onto Sasuke's arm.

~OWARI~

A/N: about the last part. I accidentally killed my birds today. I kept trying to boil water for ramen, but I would forget I had it on the stove until it completely evaporated. Then, I would rush into the kitchen, remembering my ramen, and put in some more water. This happened 3 times in a row. Apparently, when non-stick surfaces burn, it gives off a toxin that can harm small animals. Such as my recently deceased birds archey and eve. I now know, "Don't play clash of the ninja 2 while making ramen, because it can kill small animals." -_- *sweat drop.* anyways R&R lol. Hope you likes Becca! ^^


End file.
